Invierno
by xochipilli
Summary: Lo único que había logrado comprender del amor era su ausencia, el combustible de su odio.HGTR "Las cosas seguirán cambiando y el mundo no será eternamente como lo es hoy, pero hasta que cambie, Perséfone… El mundo es mío"


**Título: **Invierno

**Renuncia legas:** Los personajes son de JKR y no persigo fines lucrativos con esta historia.

**Clasificación: **T

**Sumario:** Lo único que había logrado comprender del amor era su ausencia, el combustible de su odio, de su poder.

**Pareja: **Tom Ryddle/Hermione Granger.

**Importante: **Este es un one shot situado en el universo de "Perséfone" y como tal sólo va a tener sentido para las lectoras de ese fic, y tal vez ni para ellas.

* * *

I N V I E R N O

"_Those who hate most fervently must have once loved deeply; those who want to deny the world must have once embraced what they now set on fire."_

_(Aquellos que odian más fervientemente deben alguna vez haber amado profundamente; aquellos que niegan el mundo deben alguna vez__ haber abrazado eso a lo que hoy le prenden fuego) _

_Kurt Tucholsky_

Esa primera noche soñó con Ron y Harry, era invierno y habían salido a Hogsmeade a jugar con la nieve, las clases habían terminado y no tenían ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Ninguna.

La única continuidad entre su sueño y la realidad era el invierno. Seguía siendo invierno.

Para ella invierno siempre significaba un nombre:

Tom Ryddle.

No podía pasar un invierno que no pensara en él, en lo que había sido y en lo que era, en lo que nunca serían juntos.

—Bienvenida.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y deseó nunca despertar, las lágrimas comenzaron a arder detrás de sus párpados pero los apretó con fuerza y no se permitió derramar ni una gota. Lo sintió acercarse a la cama en donde estaba y rápidamente se puso de pie.

No le pidió explicaciones ni exigió su libertad, sabía en dónde estaba, con quién estaba y en qué circunstancias.

Tom Ryddle lo había hecho otra vez.

Se tomó unos segundos para observar a su infernal captor, Tom Ryddle… o debería penar en él como Lord Voldemort, ¿acaso no eran uno y el mismo?... En fin, _Ryddle _no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo viera, lo cual había sido algunos años, pero en comparación con el adolescente que había sido su compañero en los años 70's sí había grandes diferencias, era más alto y lucía mucho más fuerte, la membrana blanca de sus ojos estaba roja, como si sus ojos estuvieran irritados, o como si se hubiera embriagado con alcohol, pero Hermione sabía que Tom no tomaba, lo había hecho una vez y el resultado había sido desastroso; su cabello estaba más corto pero seguía igual de negro y su maldita media sonrisa seguía en el mismo lugar.

—No tenías pensado activar las Líneas Ley de Stonehenge para atacarnos ¿verdad? Esa nunca fue tu intención —dijo Hermione finalmente.

—Por supuesto que no, Perséfone, a ese patético grupo de revoltosos lo puedo eliminar sin ayuda externa —dijo Tom con arrogancia—. No, las Líneas Ley sirvieron un propósito más noble —dijo mostrándole el tatuaje que había aparecido en su mano derecha.

Un espiral.

Lo mismo había en la mano de Hermione, una replica del mismo símbolo.

Símbolo de su unión, sello de la convergencia de su magia.

Eterna unión; Maldición sin cura.

—¡No vas a ganar esto, Ryddle! ¡Te juro que no ha terminado! —gritó Hermione con desesperación al darse cuenta de que realmente había pasado.

Esta vez Tom Ryddle realmente se había asegurado de que Hermione no lo pudiera dejar, de que no pudiera huir de él, jamás. Ya lo había intentado una vez pero Hermione había logrado huir de todas formas, esta vez no sería así.

La fuerza de sus gritos envió relámpagos de placer y energía por su ancha espalda, sonrió como no lo había hecho en años. Al fin.

—Yo también te extrañé, Perséfone. Tuve que entretenerme con el mundo para pasar el rato —dijo sin perder su maligna sonrisa.

Hermione apretó sus puños y se enterró las uñas, lo mataría si pudiera.

Tom se acercó lentamente a Hermione y se permitió acariciarle una mejilla antes de retraer su mano y enderezar su postura, ya no era ese niño, ahora era Lord Voldemort.

—No te preocupes, Perséfone, te voy a hacer tan feliz como yo lo soy. —Su demente risa resonó por la lujosa sala.

—Te odio —dijo Hermione con vehemencia.

Tom le mordió el cuello y respiró profundamente su aroma.

—Eso es lo que quiero de ti, Perséfone, que me odies siempre, no dejes de odiarme nunca.

Hermione cerró los ojos y deseó morir porque comprendió sus palabras, el infeliz realmente quería ser odiado porque Tom Ryddle no soportaba ser amado. Y Hermione no podía _no odiarlo_, lo había amado tanto que ya sólo podía odiarlo con furia.

Hermione lo recordó como si fuera un mero producto de su imaginación, esos años de juventud, Tom había salvado su vida y al hacerlo la había destruido; la obligó a viajar al futuro para salvarla y después se encargó de preparar un futuro infernal para recibirla con los brazos abiertos, nada había sido igual desde entonces, ¿igual a qué? Hermione ya no sabía, ya ni siquiera recordaba cómo lucía un mundo sin Tom Ryddle.

—Yo también me acuerdo, Hermione, ¿qué estúpidos fuimos verdad? Pero no me arrepiento porque sólo así se puede triunfar en el mundo: sin arrepentimientos —dijo Tom rememorando los mismos recuerdos de Hermione, dos jóvenes amándose con odio, odiándose con pasión, ambicionando lo que nunca había sido para ellos, destrozando el mundo por conquistar esas ambiciones… qué lejos habían llegado.

—Puedes encerrarme aquí, Ryddle, pero eso es lo único que puedes hacer conmigo, nada más te pertenece —dijo Hermione desafiante.

—Esto es sólo el principio, Perséfone, tú siempre has sido mía —susurró Tom axiomáticamente.

—No te amo —le aseguró Hermione con la misma seguridad.

—No quiero tu amor, ni tu afecto; cuando los tuve mi vida se volvió insoportable, caminé la fina línea entre locura y… lo otro —confesó Tom.

La quería pero sólo la quería mientras fuera inalcanzable, la condición es que siempre permaneciera más allá, en otro mundo, uno que él no pudiera tocar nunca, nunca más, porque había rozado una vez la frontera entre su voluntaria presencia y su obligada no ausencia, entre su amor y su odio, y quería sólo lo segundo, lo ansiaba.

—No te preocupes Perséfone, yo puedo amarte mientras tú no me ames. —Esa era la condición, de otra forma se iban a acabar el mundo.

A pesar de que Hermione estaba nublada de dolor, preocupación, indignación, odio y mil emociones más, las palabras de Tom le arrancaron una risa sarcástica.

—Tú no sabes qué es el amor Ryddle —le aseguró, si lo supiera, las cosas habrían sido diferentes… tal vez no mejores, pero diferentes. En esos años, por tan sólo un efímero segundo, Hermione había sentido que las cosas podían haber funcionado, una ilusión, una ilusión en la que Tom también había estado a punto de perderse. Y que terrible había sido el despertar, la caída no había terminado aún.

—El amor no es algo intangible que se tenga que jurar con acciones y expresar con silencios, el amor es algo real, es el precipicio y es el infierno... está aquí adentro y está allá afuera, ¿lo sientes destrozar tus entrañas? ¿Sientes cómo se roba las vidas de tus amigos y tu familia? ¿Sientes mi amor, Perséfone? —susurró Tom a su oído y señalando con su mano izquierda el enorme balcón en donde la cortina ondeaba entre la luz de la luna y el viento que traía el olor a muerte y fuego. El imperio de Lord Voldemort.

—Aunque tienes algo de razón, lo único que yo conozco del amor es su ausencia, es lo único que me ha tocado ver, lo único que he deseado probar —aceptó Tom, y es lo único que quería conocer, de lo demás se encargaba él.

—Pero no piensa que no te amo, o cómo sea que quieras nombrar a este abismo del que no acabo de caer, después de todo, hice trizas dos mundos por ti, destrocé el sol por ti, no me digas que no entiendo qué es el amor, he visto su fuerza de destrucción, creía que no había nada más poderoso que las Artes Oscuras, qué equivocado estaba y tú me hiciste ver eso, si no hubiera sido por ti, jamás habría descubierto el enorme poder que un amor mal logrado puede producir —concluyó Tom, el amor vuelto odio, amor fusionado con furia, eso era el Poder. Su más grande ambición.

—No has triunfado, Ryddle, no te voy a dejar, ellos van a seguir peleando hasta que ganen —aseguró Hermione, era algo en lo que tenía que creer, recordaba lo suficiente de la batalla del día anterior para saber que Draco, Harry y los demás habían salido con vida, muchos más habían muerto pero Harry estaba preparado para hacerse cargo del liderazgo del grupo que quedaba.

—Las cosas seguirán cambiando y el mundo no será eternamente como lo es hoy, pero hasta que eso pase, Perséfone… El mundo es mío—. Era una verdad ineluctable, evidente.

—Disfrútalo mientras dure —aconsejó Hermione acerbamente.

Tom sonrió y Hermione tuvo que desviar la mirada para no tentar a sus recuerdos e interrumpir sus pensamientos nuevamente, era la misma sonrisa del Tom de sexto año de Hogwarts cuando le acababan de anunciar que era el alumno seleccionado de la escuela para participar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

—Te voy a disfrutar más a ti —le aseguró Tom lamiendo su cuello.

Lo mataría si pudiera, por la vida de los bebés que debían estar llorando por su mamá, juraba que la haría.

—Me das asco —aseguró Hermione sin intentar ocultar su gesto de repugnancia, cómo lo odiaba, desearía no hacerlo, entonces tal vez el infierno terminaría.

—Perséfone, esa no es la forma de convencerme de dejar vivir a tus hijas —amenazó Tom enterrando sus manos en la cintura de Hermione.

—No puedes tocarlas, Ryddle —rugió Hermione con la furia de su leona interna.

—Veremos —prometió Tom—. Todo depende de ti.

Ambos sabían que ella haría lo que sea por su hijo y sus hijas, por Draco también, pero Tom tenía distintos planes para él.

—No vas a hacerles nada, Tom. —Hermione todavía conocía a Tom Ryddle, y sabía que a Tom no le gustaría vivir con una muerta en vida, eso es lo que Hermione sería si algo les pasaba a sus bebés.

Tom sonrió astutamente.

—No te preocupes Hermione, yo te voy a dar a hijos dignos que reemplacen a esos mocosos —aseguró Tom.

Hermione palideció, la nausea y el terror subieron a su garganta.

—Tranquila, vas a ser tú la que me busque a mí —prometió Tom, él nunca la había lastimado físicamente y no iba a empezar ahora, tenía métodos más… divertidos.

—Te odio —sabía que decirlo no era productivo pero sabía que otra cosa hacer o decir, ser.

—Yo odio al mundo tanto como te amo ti —confesó Tom antes de darse la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida de la habitación.

—Tengo que salir a repartir muerte y dolor, un mortífago va a estar a tu servicio a todas horas, quiero que hoy cenes conmigo y con mis seguidores —anunció Tom caminando hacia la puerta—, siéntete cómoda, Perséfone, estás en tu castillo… en tu reino —lo dijo con burla.

Hermione odiaba ese sobrenombre, casi tanto como a Tom, tal vez más.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Hermione con ansiedad.

—Los rusos se rindieron, voy a decirles los términos de su esclavitud —respondió Tom.

Odiaba más a Tom, más que cualquier sobrenombre que se le pudiera ocurrir.

Tom adivinó sus oscuros pensamientos y volteó a verla antes de salir de la recámara —tenía que escoger entre dos opciones, destruir al mundo o destruirte a ti, soy tan grandioso que logré ambas.

La puerta se cerró tras de Tom y ella se quedó sola en la enorme habitación.

Impotente, Hermione se dejó caer al suelo y miró sus manos, tan pequeñas e inútiles contra Tom Ryddle, contra Lord Voldemort.

Por primera vez se dejó pensar lo imperdonable.

"No puedo más".


End file.
